


Pirate King

by ateezfanfic



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Ateez, Good versus Evil, HALA Ateez, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Pirate Choi Jongho, Pirate Jung Wooyoung, Pirate Kang Yeosang, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Pirate Park Seonghwa, Pirate Song Mingi, Plot, brought back to life, pirate Choi San, pirate Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezfanfic/pseuds/ateezfanfic
Summary: Ateez is a pirate gang with magic powers that were slowly taking over each town they landed in. They finally reached your village, and while you tried to escape from them, Jeong Yunho caught you-- and you were taken by them. Kim Hongjoong, the captain of the crew, knew you were special -- and now it was his duty to protect you from the HALA crew-- Their evil counterparts from a different dimension.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. The Pirate King

There was a new pirate crew that was taking over every town they went through, and it was finally your villages' turn. Everyone in town was scared out of their wits. You heard of their ruthlessness and the power they possessed. The pirate king was also a wizard -- rumors had it that he had a magic wand and was not afraid to use it. You heard stories that the members were all extremely lovely, so unnaturally beautiful-- and they all have icy blue eyes thanks to the magic that ran through their veins. They've leveled and destroyed towns, creating mayhem wherever they landed with their decked out pirate ship. After they took over the first town, many came to challenge and help the innocent victims that were affected. But Ateez kept defeating them. They were building their own little kingdom, calling their subjects ATINY-- a mash-up of their name and their word destiny. They said that it was destiny that they had this much power, so they took their take over seriously. Ateez was a super small group compared to the rest of evil pirates out there, and yet they kept winning.

You did your best not to show your fear to your family since they were deathly afraid of pirates. You went to work at the bar you worked at as a bartender, starting your shift late at night.

"Y/N, they should be docking any time soon. I'm terrified! Oh, I hope the Gods are merciful, and they get shipwrecked," your co-worker Roselia said.

"Rosy! Don't say that. Even if they're the worst, we shouldn't wish death upon them," you replied as you wiped the counter. Suddenly, you heard a lot of screaming from the outside of the bar. You saw people running in every direction, and you saw bluish-white sparks of magic hitting against the houses. Blue fire started to spread across the houses, but nothing burned down. Chaos erupted, and you stood there frozen as you heard the loud marching from Ateez and their chaotic battle cry against the villagers. The doors of the bar whipped opened, and you saw eight figures come through it.

"Everyone GET OUT!" the boy with the wand said to the place. Everyone scurried out, and you gathered your things to leave as well. You turned to leave the bar when a tall, blonde-haired boy stepped in front of you.

"Hold on," he said smirking. "You don't get to leave." He grabbed you from the elbow and threw you to your knees in front of who you guessed was their leader.

"Yunho, who is this girl? And why did you placed her in front of me?" the leader asked, looking bored as he examined his wand.

"She's the bartender, Joong. She'll know where we can get food, as well as a place to stay that isn't rocking back in forth with the waves. I'm tired of hearing Wooyoung vomit every night from his seasickness," Yunho retorted back. You avoided eye contact with any of the members. The leader came close to you and lifted your chin with his wand.

"She is a pretty one," Joong said.

"Uh, guys. I just want to set the record straight; I don't vomit every night because of rocking! It's due to Seonghwa's horrible cooking," a member with lavender-haired interrupted loudly.

"Wooyoung, please. How can you call yourself a pirate if you can't even stand the sea?" a light brown-haired prince looking boy said. The rest of the members snickered at the joke, and Wooyoungs' face reddened. A raven-haired boy gave a death stare to Wooyoung, and you guessed that he was Seonghwa.

"Everyone, SHUT UP," the leader said. He was still observing you, and you kept eye contact with him the entire time. It was unnerving to see his icy blue eyes at first, but after a while, you were enchanted by them.

"She's not afraid of us, Hongjoong. This is a first," the raven-haired boy said.

"Mhhm. She's fascinating me, Seonghwa. Maybe we could use a girl around to help you with the cooking," Hongjoong said, straightening himself and walking towards Yunho. The rest of the boys snickered at the joke their leader made. Hongjoong began to circle you, and all the boys stood silently watching you.

"Are you going to kill me?" you asked. You craned your neck to look back at Hongjoong. He froze and gave you a menacing look. "No one has ever spoken to me unless I want them to," Hongjoong said. He rushed to you and placed his wand at the back of your head. "Any last words?" he snickered.

"No. Just do it," you said in an even tone. It was a wonder that your voice didn't crack. You started to tremble, and you closed your eyes--a vision appearing instantly. The icy blue eyes shone in the darkness the moment you shut them, blue flames inside of the irises. The blue flames turned into red eyes with red flames, but you didn't flinch once.

"Yunho, go with the girl. Make sure she doesn't escape and doesn't communicate with anyone," Hongjoong suddenly said, lowering his wand. "Stand up." You stood up slowly, and you opened your eyes. The same blue eyes were staring at you-- he knew what you saw.

"You are to bring us enough food to feed eight people and find lodging fit for a king. Do you understand?" He raised your chin again with his wand, staring intensely into your eyes with icy eyes. You nodded your head and walked out the bar-- with Yunho close behind.

"Have you lived here all your life?" Yunho asked sweetly. Astonished by his sudden change in demeanor, you stopped walking and looked at him.

"You-you're allowed to talk to the prisoner?" you asked him. He smiled, sweetly at you and petted your head. "You are not our prisoner. What is your name, my sweet?"

"Y/N." You quickened your pace to the restaurant down the street. You hope that he wouldn't talk to you again. His long legs matched your pace, and he giggled.

"Y/n is walking so quickly, are you afraid of me?" Yunho asked.

"You heard what Seonghwa said. I'm not afraid," you said. You walked into the restaurant and told the boss their demands. You instructed them to bring a buffet and to deliver it to the bar within the hour. Then you walked out again, with Yunho at your heels. This time you walked quickly to the most prominent house in the village, a villa looking out to the sea. It has been abandoned for years, so you wouldn't have to kick out any family to the curb for them.

"This is beautiful," Yunho said in awe. You didn't bother to look at him as you tried to push the heavy door open. It budged only a smidge, and then Yunho carefully grabbed you from the shoulders, guiding you to stand further away from the door. He playfully rubbed your head, which messed up your hair.

"Aaargh!" you said, trying to push him back. He barely moved an inch-- he was so strong. He laughed at you, and then he turned to the door. With a wave of his hand, the door shuddered and glowed the same blue-white color that the sparks were from the wand. In a flash, the color faded, and the door opened slightly. Yunho went forward and pushed the door open with ease. He turned to look at you, and he raised an eyebrow at you.

"What are you not impressed?" Yunho asked.

"That was supposed to impress me? I would have been more impressed if you didn't use magic," you replied boldly.

"Mmmm, you are a feisty one. I'm glad Hongjoong didn't kill you," Yunho replied as he walked into the house. You followed him inside the house and looked around the place. It's been so long since you've been here..."Who was he?" Yunho suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" You said. His icy blue eyes stared into yours, and he closed the gap between you.

"He's still in your head... but he never came back. You still love him?" Yunho cupped your cheek and tilted his head to the side. You took a step back, can he read minds?

"Ah. There's the fear. You lasted longer than I thought you would," he looked around the room. "This will do. Let's get the others. Let's also relocate the buffet here as well."

"You can read minds?" You blurted out. Yunho shot you a sinister smile, one that sent chills down your spine."There's a picture of the boy on that table, you wouldn't stop staring at it," Yunho said. He winked at you as he left, and you couldn't stop blushing from the embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting closer to Yunho :) Even if it does mean you are falling for him...

You ran after Yunho, and you fell into step with him.

"Yes, we are magical. But even magic has its limits, you know?" He said without looking at you.

"Do you each have a special power?" you asked. He paused to turn to look at you. He took a step forward, and you took a step back. Smirking, he continued to take steps forward until he had you trapped against a corner between two houses.

"Are you trying to figure out how to destroy us?" He whispered into your ear. You tried to push him off you, but again he didn't even budge. He then trapped both of your wrists with one large hand, and took your chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't you get it? You can't beat us, why do you keep trying to fight me, my sweet?" Yunho asked. You struggled against him as he tightened his grip on you, and you kept trying to fend him off.

"Yunho! Please, let me go. You're hurting me," you whined. You already can see the purple bruises that were appearing over your wrists. Yunho smirked and kissed your forehead.

"I'll let you go. But— you have to promise me you won't ask those types of questions around the boys. I don't want you to get hurt," Yunho said as he caresses your cheek. "I can't control Hongjoong, and he's very unpredictable. I'm surprised he let you stay." He let you go, and he continued to walk back to the bar.

"Are you trying to say he would have killed me? Why didn't he?" You asked him.

"What did I just say Y/N? Don't be asking these types of questions," he said.

"You said not to ask questions in front of the _boys._ You didn't say I couldn't ask _you_ questions," you replied back sarcastically. Yunho shook his head, and his blonde locks bounced at the movement.

"We don't kill people, Y/N. We're not bad guys," Yunho said. At this point, you've reached the bar. He grabbed you by the wrist and threw you back inside.

"You guys took so long! We're starving here!" A boy with a grey patch on his black hair said.

"San, sweetie, please," Seonghwa's honeyed voice called out.

"Something is not right about all of this," a boy you didn't notice before said. He got up from his feet, his leather jacket decorated with chains, his red hair looked like the flames in your vision.

"What are you talking about, Mingi? She's just a bartender," Yunho instantly said, trying to avoid a confrontation between you two. Mingi walked around you, examining every inch of you from head to toe.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," you said, not knowing where all this courage came from. That struck a nerve because next thing you knew, Mingi was face to face with you. Staring you down with his icy blue eyes, his anger sprawled all around his face.

"You are disrespecting a member of the pirate group ATEEZ. Do you not know what the consequences are?" Mingi roared at you.

"No, but maybe you should go brush your teeth," you replied, yawning. Next thing you knew, you were hanging upside down in mid-air. You did your best not to scream or show you were scared. You felt the blood rushing down to your head, and you started to get dizzy.

"Mingi, that's enough. We're not torturers," a soft voice said. You tried to turn your head to see who said it, but you passed out with the sudden movement.

When you came to, you were back at the villa. You were lying on a king-sized bed; you quickly sat up but instantly got dizzy.

"Don't move so much, Y/N. You need to rest," the soft voice said.

"I'm seriously going to go kill him. We're not supposed to use magic against people," you heard Yunho snarl.

"Don't worry, Hongjoong will take care of him," the sweet voice said.

"Yunho?" you said.

"I'm here, Y/N. Are you okay?" you felt his big strong arms wrap around you, and you snuggled into his chest.

"What happened?"

"Mingi is delusional. He thinks you're evil. Jongho convinced him to let you live," Yunho said. You looked at the boy, and his face looked innocent and sweet. He smiled nervously at you and gave you a small nod in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Jongho." You reached out for his hand, and he gave it to you. As soon as your hands touched, a blue spark appeared, and it shocked you— making you jump.

"Sorry," Jongho said, pulling back his hand quickly.

"He's the youngest member, but he's the strongest. He's so strong that he can't control his magic yet," Yunho said as he stroked your hair. You melted at his touch and snuggled up closer to him. "You should have seen how he left Mingi. I don't think he's awake yet after Jongho knocked him out with his magic."

"I should go check on him," Jongho said, excusing himself.

"He knocked him out?" you said.

"Well... that's how Jongho convinced him. Mingi didn't listen to anyone, and he was about to kill you, but both Hongjoong and Jongho used their magic to save you. Hongjoong shielded you while Jongho attacked Mingi," Yunho giggled. "Mingi is going to be so upset when he wakes up."

"Wai-- why did Hongjoong shield me? Wasn't he trying to kill me earlier?" you asked. Yunho caressed your cheek and kissed the top of your head.

"I knew you were special the moment I saw you. But, I didn't know you were this special that everyone-- except Mingi-- wants to protect you. It's strange," he said.

"You want to protect me?" you said, fluttering your eyelashes. Yunho was so cute, and he treated you so sweetly from the get-go. If you wanted anyone to protect you, it was him, besides-- he was the tallest.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I like you-- but I didn't react fast enough to save you. Mingi is my best friend, and if he finds out, I've been here more than with him. Well, let's just say I'll be his next target," Yunho said. The door opened again and in came some of the boys who haven't spoken to you yet.

"Y/N, this is Wooyoung, San, and Yeosang," Yunho introduced you. You smiled meekly at them, and you eyed them up and down as they spoke to Yunho.

"Mingi woke up. You should go to him," San said.

"Why are you hugging her like that? Why don't you ever hug me like that?" Wooyoung said, crossing his arms.

"Please ignore him. Hongjoong also wants to see you. We'll keep watch so Mingi won't try to attack her again," Yeosang said. Yunho nodded and got up, carefully placing pillows behind your back. He kissed the top of your head and then walked out of the room.

"He even kisses her! Where's my kiss?" Wooyoung said, clearly stressed and jealous. San and Yeosang exchanged a look and placed a kiss on Wooyoungs cheek simultaneously. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and pushed them off of him. "I want Yunho to kiss me, not you guys." You burst out laughing. You will be safe and entertained until Yunho came back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woosansang dynamic introduced :) 
> 
> *update*  
> I accidentally posted chapter 2 twice lol this is the real chapter 3!

_"I still don't understand why you attacked her," I asked Mingi. I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. My eyes angrily set on my best friend, who was lying down in a bed._

_"I'm telling you there is something about her! Yunho, her aura isn't the same as normal people, can't you see? She is evil," Mingi said._

_"She's not evil," Hongjoong said, appearing at the door. "She's magic like us, but she doesn't know it yet. It would be best if we keep her near. And that means you're not allowed to kill her, Mingi," our leader said. He sat next to Mingi and held his hand against his forehead._

_"Hongjoong, we must restrain Jongho. His magic got out of hand and he almost killed Mingi," Seonghwa said as he emerged from the shadows._

_"Jongho was only trying to protect both of them. It wasn't his magic that knocked Mingi out. It was Y/N's magic. Her magic is different than ours, and it's a long stronger," Hongjoong said._

_"Her eyes aren't a different color, though? People with magic have unnatural pigment in their eyes, and she has none-- although her eyes are beautiful," I said. Seonghwa stared daggers at you, and you quickly looked down in embarrassment._

_"You must not fall in love with her, Yunho. She will be the end of you-- and maybe the end of us," Seonghwa warned. I rolled my eyes at Seonghwa. Y/N was the first person that had ever captured my attention, and she made my heart flutter._

_"So what are we going to do then, Captain?" I asked._

_"She's going to stay with us. I don't care what you call her, our prisoner, our slave, your girlfriend-- no matter what, she stays with us. It's important that we learn about her magic so we can neutralize it or if we can-- harness it from her," Hongjoong said. He produced a blue flame from his hand, and he played with it thoughtfully. The flame bounced and weaved through each of his fingers, creating a dazzling white-blue glow in the room. "Oh, and Mingi, don't forget the promise we all made about using magic on people. We can only scare them, not kill them. We don't want to repeat what happened the last time. Do you understand me?" Mingi nodded his head, but he didn't look too happy._

_I made a silent promise to Y/N that day. I will protect you from whatever is coming-- no matter what, you will never be alone._

_********************************************_

You were watching the three boys fighting each other in front of you in amusement. It all started when Wooyoung said that he was bored. Yeosang proceeded to bite him, which made Wooyoung yelped and fall against San. San pushed Wooyoung back and tackled Yeosang to the ground. Soon, they were all on the ground laughing hard-- only for them to insult each other again. Now, they were all aiming at each other with blue luminescent light coming out of their finger guns.

"Don't make me do it, Woo. I don't want to hurt you," San said.

"Just do it, San, he's bluffing," Yeosang encouraged him.

"Guys, please stop. I don't want anyone to get hurt," you said suddenly. They may be your captors, but darn it, they were so cute and pocket-sized. "Also, I'll be the one hurt in the crossfire, and unlike you guys, I don't have any magic to protect me." The three boys turned their heads to look at you, and their icy stares bore into you. Then with a flick of his wrists, Yeosang shot Wooyoung and San on the chest. They both fell as you gasped, and you jumped out of bed towards them, screaming on the top of your lungs. They were clinging onto each other, and they were breathing heavily.

"San-- I always loved you," Wooyoung whispered.

"Woo, you are my best friend," San replied. Their eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they closed. You looked up to Yeosang.

"You killed them! How can you do this to them?" You yelled at Yeosang and pounded a fist to his chest. He stood there like a beautiful statue, and you hit him harder. Suddenly, you heard snickering behind you. Wooyoung and San were sitting up and trying to hold in their laughs. Embarrassed with your reaction, you covered your face with your hands.

"What is going on here?" Yunho said as he walked in. He ran to you and ran his hands all over your face and arms, examining if there were any bruises or wounds on you. Finding nothing wrong with you, he pulled you into an embrace and held your head against his chest. "I heard her yell. What did you guys do?"

"We were entertaining her, Yunho. Don't worry." San reassured.

"Why doesn't he hug me like that?" Wooyoung interrupted.

"Because you have Yeosang and San to hug you, Woo. We've been through this many times," Yunho said, rolling his eyes. "I only hug people who actually need a hug."

"But, I NEED a hug," Wooyoung whined again. You were finally able to escape his grasp, and you pushed Yunho away from you.

"Hey, what gives? You're too touchy-feely with me," you complained to Yunho.

"She doesn't even want his hugs! You ungrateful--" Wooyoung started to say, but his mouth was quickly covered by Yeosang's hand. Yeosang winked at you and started to pull Wooyoung and San out of the room.

"Let's let them talk," Yeosang explained. Before the door was closed behind them, Wooyoungs head popped back in to yell, "This isn't over, Yunho!"

"I'm sorry about them, they can be really-- loud," Yunho said as he sat on the bed.

"Don't change the subject," you warned. Yunho raised an eyebrow, and suddenly his hand had a blue flame. You jumped at his sudden reaction and lost your balance. You fell on your butt, and you scurried back as he strode over to you.

"So, you are afraid of me," Yunho said. The blue flame extinguished as he offered you his hand to stand up. You slapped his hand away and stood up on your own, and you carefully dusted your pants off.

"So, you keep changing the subject," you said. You were afraid of them, and all the stories you've heard said that they were ruthless and that they even killed a good boy once. Their magic was unparalleled as they scared people with their sorcery.

"I don't have an answer for you," Yunho whispered. His ears were bright red. You scoffed and sidestepped away from him to sit upon the bed.

"What are you guys going to do to me then? Why are you nice to me? Why didn't Yeosang's magic kill San and Wooyoung?" you asked.

"Again, with the many questions," Yunho said, yawning.

"I'm the only girl here! How do you not expect me to be uneasy?" you exclaimed at him.

_I didn't think about that... Why didn't I think that touching her would make her uncomfortable? I stared at her beautiful face, and I remember how small she felt in my arms. I want to hug her again-- but I can't. I must be her protector, and if she's uncomfortable hugging me, then I will not hug her._

Yunho stood looking at you for a long time. You wondered what he was thinking about, and you looked away from his stare. He made you feel so nervous.

"Our magic was given to us through the wand Hongjoong has when we were each born. The magic runs through our veins and connects us all. It has this kind of child-lock protection so we wouldn't accidentally hurt ourselves when we were younger. Nevertheless, our magic has no limitations. If we wanted to kill someone, it's possible. If we want to throw magic without causing harm, we can do that," Yunho replied.

"So it could kill me?" you asked.

"If we wish it-- it can. Thank god, Mingi only levitated you," Yunho inched forward towards you. You noticed how he hesitated to get closer to you now. You suddenly regretted calling him out, especially since he gave such amazing hugs. He made your heart flutter each time he was near.

"Hongjoong wants to keep you. You'll be traveling with us from now on," he said.

"He wants to keep me? Like a possession? Ha! Absolutely not. I am leaving this place, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," you said defiantly. You ran towards the door and turned the knob. You suddenly felt the rush of wind, and that same blue-white light glowed against the walls. You froze for a split second.

"Please, don't make me do this," you heard Yunho plead.

"I can't stay, Yunho," you replied. "I know you won't hurt me." You walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I did this a bit early...

Next thing you know, you heard a loud crack, as loud as thunder. Your vision blurred with blue and red streaks, like lightning, on your eyes. You fell to your knees and held your head-- willing yourself to breathe. The room wouldn't stop turning, and you shut your eyes hard so that you could focus. There was a gust of wind in the room, whirling and hitting against your face. A high pitch screeching sound was pounding against your ears. You took several deep breaths until the wind stopped, and you slowly opened your eyes and looked behind you. Yunho was flat against his back, and his eyes were opened and glossy-- he wasn't breathing.

"Yunho!" you screamed at the top of your lungs. You lunged at him and shook his shoulder carefully. You brought his head to your lap, and you stroked his blonde hair. "Yunho!" you screamed again. Teardrops started falling from your face as you closed his eyes. You pulled his face against your chest. He was still unresponsive. "Please, come back to me. Don't die Yunho, please, please, please," you muttered against his head. You heard a commotion at the door, and his fellow brothers came running in.

Seonghwa was the first to realize what was happening. His eyes fell to his nonresponsive chest, indicating his worst fears.

"No, no. NO!" Seonghwa turned around with a hand to his forehead. "I promised I would protect you all." His face was scrunched up and full of tears before Yeosang gathered him into his arms. Wooyoung and San held onto each other, silently crying at their fallen brother. Jongho got closer to you slowly, and he placed a hand on Yunho's arm. Hongjoong was the last to enter with his wand in hand.

"Let him go. I will try to bring him back," Hongjoong said without hesitation. That statement made Seonghwa twirl back around, his tear-stricken eyes shining from his glistening tears.

"You know we cannot do that! We can't summon the dead back, our magic can't handle it," Seonghwa said tearfully.

"I can't let him DIE, Hwa! He's my brother," Hongjoong said as his voice cracked at the last word. His tears started to overflow as he kneeled next to Jongho.

"I'm sorry. I think his magic bounced back to him, it was meant for me," you explained to Hongjoong. You still hadn't released Yunho from your arms when Mingi finally appeared. He was wearing all black pajamas, and his red hair was sticking out in all directions. Mingi was limping, he was still in pain, but once he saw Yunho in your arms, he flew to him.

"What did you do to him!" Mingi roared at you. You began to cry harder and yelled back at Mingi.

"I didn't hurt him! He attacked me, and then there was lightning, and when I looked back--" you swallowed hard. You didn't want to say it, and if you did, then it will become real. You didn't want it to be real. You hugged Yunho harder, and you stroked his hair. You let your teardrops fall onto his face, and you murmured sweet things to his ear. They were inaudible for the rest to hear, but you willed Yunho to listen to you. "Come back to me, Yunho," you whispered into his ear. More tears fell out of your eyes, and they landed on Yunho's temple.

"Why are you still holding him? Give him to us!" Mingi, who was uncontrollably sobbing, said. "You don't even know him!" he continued.

Suddenly, you felt Yunho stir in your arms. Your breath hitched, and you slowly moved his bangs from his eyes. As soon as you touched his hair, it gradually turned blue. You stared in awe as the blue reached his roots, and then Yunho gasped for air loudly. You allowed him to sit up, but you still had Yunho against your chest. Hongjoong, Mingi, and Jongho were startled at his sudden movement and jumped back in shock.

"This can't be..." Seonghwa started, his hand resting over his mouth. "Hongjoong! What have you done? We don't know if he will return to us like he was before." Hongjoong slowly looked up to Seonghwa.

"I-i didn't do anything," he replied. Seonghwa's eyes widened even further, and he rushed to Jongho.

"You sweet, sweet, boy! Your powers are beyond us. I know they are. You are the most powerful one of us all," Seonghwa said between sniffles and covered Jongho's head in kisses. Jongho wasn't particularly happy about that.

"What's going on guys?" Yunho asked, confused. His light blue hair had made his skin look paler, and his eyes shone brighter.

"You attacked Y/N, and somehow your magic bounced back," San said.

"You ought to be careful, Yunho. Your magic must have materialized incorrectly. What were you doing?" Yeosang asked. Yunho slowly looked up to you, and when your eyes met, he gave you a warm smile.

"I was trying to make her stay," Yunho remarked quietly. You heard Wooyoung groaned loudly. Mingi was sitting quietly by Yunho, but then he stood up and ripped Yunho from your arms.

"You almost killed him! If it weren't for Jongho, you would have been so dead already," Mingi threatened. He wrapped his arms around his best friend, and he buried his face to Yunho's neck. Yunho comforted Mingi by patting his back, and he looked apologetically at you. Hongjoong was sitting quietly--watching the events unfold, staring off into the distance.

"Everyone leave the room, except Yunho. He must rest. All this excitement might be too much for him," Hongjoong said, still in a daze. "Put her somewhere safe where she can't escape," he continued. Hongjoong turned to face Mingi, who was still in Yunho's arms. "Don't leave her alone with Mingi." Everyone began to move at once; Jongho went to you and offered his hand to help you up. You accepted it and left with the boys.

_Hongjoong had helped me into bed as soon as they all left. Mingi didn't want to leave me alone, but all Hongjoong had to do was give him a glare to send him running. Hongjoong retrieved his wand and started to wave it over my body. Blue light shone out of it, but this time little white stars sprinkled out of it as well._

_"Pretty," I said, mystified by the beautiful sight._

_"Shh, Yunho. I'm concentrating," Hongjoong replied. "This might take a while, so feel free to nap."_

_"What are you doing?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I was so weak, and drowsiness soon overtook me._

_"Checking your vitals," Hongjoong responded. He stared at Yunho as his breathing slowed down, and his chest gradually rose up and down. The spell he was using was an Aura spell. Hongjoong had to make sure that Yunho was, in fact, Yunho. Not a monster from the underworld or a zombie. The magic fell around Yunho like a fog, the white stars sparkling brighter over his blue hair. "Wrap me around, my Aurora," Hongjoong chanted. The blue magic seeped into Yunho's skin, and it disappeared completely. Hongjoong pointed his wand in between Yunho's forehead, and he willed the aurora to come out of him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aurora is a beautiful thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far of my story? Kudos and comments are welcomed! :)

_Hongjoong loved seeing all of his brother's Aurora. He still remembered when Eden taught him how to use the spell. The first person he practiced on was Yunho since he was the only one available at that time._

_"The spell used to be used by sorcerer's to see the intent of future kings," Eden had told him. "The Aura of a person is so telling; it can be different colors, or just one. It can be as bright as the sun or as dark as an abyss. It can twinkle like a star, as warm as a sunrise, a dazzling light, anything you can imagine, and more. It's connected to their soul, and if the soul is corrupted, it_ **_will_ ** _show up."_

_When Hongjoong first saw Yunho's Aura up close for the first time, he cried relentlessly. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen._

_"Yunho's Aura is so beautiful," Hongjoong sobbed. "Master Eden, an Aura is so comforting-- like an Aurora," Hongjoong told Eden when he found him crying. "Can I change it to Aurora?" All Eden could do was nod to comfort the wailing boy._

_Eden's voice echoed through Hongjoong's head, and it snapped him back into reality. "But, an experienced sorcerer's can create an illusion, where you see only what they want you to see." Hongjoong let out a deep breath and pulled the Aurora out of Yunho's forehead. He harnessed it through his wand, pulling it away from Yunho. He gently waved it so it can hover in front of him. Yunho's Aurora was bright, a dazzling mix of yellow and blue that twinkled in tune with his heartbeat. Hongjoong sighed in relief. He thanked God that there were no dark patches or dulling of his light. Hongjoong rounded the Aurora, taking a close inspection. He didn't want to miss anything that could affect his brother. Satisfied with his inspection, Hongjoong harnessed the Aurora back and chanted the spell to return it safely home._

_"Just want you to stay," Hongjoong serenaded the Aurora sweetly. Hongjoong heard it hum before it settled back inside of Yunho. It was the only way to coax an Aurora to go back to its host; otherwise, it could run away or get captured. He smiled as he carded his fingers over Yunho's hair. Yunho fluttered, his eyes opened, and he hurried to sit up._

_"It was her magic that brought me back, right?" Yunho asked. Hongjoong huffed as he looked away._

_"I don't understand it yet. Her magic hasn't even fully materialized yet, and she was able to bring you back. Jongho is strong, but he wouldn't be able to bring you back as whole as she did," Hongjoong responded. Yunho pouted._

_"What are you going to do with her?" Yunho asked, worriedly._

_"We can't leave her alone. If the HALA's find out about her... They will use her for destruction. No one can find out about her magic. It's the only way to keep her safe," Hongjoong responded. Yunho swallowed hard at the mention of the HALA pirate crew._

_"I need to talk to Eden," Hongjoong concluded._

_********************************_

"Do you guys really have to tie me up?" you asked as San pulled your wrists out in front of you.

"I'm afraid we can't risk you escaping again," Seonghwa said apologetically.

"Yeah, we don't want you to kill us accidentally," Yeosang responded a bit too harshly. You look up to him to glare at him, only to be met with a smirk and a wink.

"Jongho might not always be there to save us, and I like to keep on living. Thank you very much," Wooyoung said as he sat down on a stool. You raised an eyebrow at him, and you slowly started to move your hands back down.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Seonghwa can manipulate his magic very well-- but you never know," San warned. You shot your wrists back up when Seonghwa's right hand began to emanate a dark blue fire.

"It won't hurt you, but it might sting," Seonghwa reassured you. He flicked his wrist, and a fiery blue rope snaked its way towards you. Your eyes widened in amazement as you looked down to watch the fire coil around your wrists. The cool tingling of the fire suddenly shocking you and causing you to gasp loudly. You looked up to stare at Seonghwa, his severe eyes studying at you curiously.

"Jongho, Mingi, why don't you watch over her first. Wooyoung and San will come to relieve you after a while, Hongjoong, and I will take the third shift. Yeosang will take the morning shift," Seonghwa commanded, and they all moved again in unison. Mingi was staring daggers at you for a second before he walked to the other side of the room, sitting on the comfy bench under the window. Jongho sat next to you on the bed, observing you as the others left the room.

"So, how did you do it?" you asked Jongho. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, thinking carefully about the incident.

"I don't know," Jongho finally relented.

"I'm glad you brought him back. Yunho is a good person," you replied as you tried to move against the headboard of the bed. It was a lot harder than you thought, especially with your hands tied up. Jongho giggled at your pathetic attempt and picked you up with ease and sat you back carefully. Your face was beet red as you felt his fingers burn against your waist, and Jongho blushed as he quickly removed his hands from you.

"I'm glad, too. None of us have had our magic retaliate in awhile. Maybe Yunho's magic no longer wants to obey him," Jongho said, quickly changing the subject.

"You mean your magic has a mind of its own?" you asked quizzically.

"You have no idea! We all had problems harnessing our magic to obey us. The only one who never had trouble was Hongjoong. His magic pledged his loyalty to him as soon as it was given to him," Jongho continued.

"Who gave you your magic?" you asked.

"Master Eden gave it to us when we were born. It was meant to live inside us until we were old enough to summon it, but Hongjoong-- He summoned it when he was one year old. Master Eden had to invent a child lock so Hongjoong wouldn't accidentally hurt someone," Jongho said.

"Wow, little did that help," you remarked sharply. Jongho looked up to see you, sadness clouded his eyes--deepening his eye color to an ashy blue.

"That boy-- it was an accident," Jongho said quietly, looking away from you.

"Jongho come over here for a minute," Mingi called gently. Jongho walked over to Mingi and sat down next to him. You saw the red-haired boy comfort the younger one, and you wondered if all the stories you've heard about them were all wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people are introduced in this chapter... I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Your eyes fluttered open, and you found yourself staring into the darkness. Your eyes fluttered until you began to focus, partly because of the dark indigo flames that were holding your wrists together. You tried to sit up, but your restraints weren't allowing you. You groaned softly; you shifted your gaze where you remembered Jongho and Mingi were. No one was there. You furrowed your brows, why wasn't no one watching you? Seonghwa explicitly said that everyone would have to take a shift to watch over you. Not that they have to since you didn't have any powers or were a threat. You're just a normal girl who was at the wrong place and the wrong time when this pirate crew arrived. You jumped at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and you closed your eyes rapidly so that you can pretend that you were asleep. In came in four boys whispering amongst themselves.

"What do you mean it wasn't Jongho who brought him back?" you heard Wooyoung say a bit too loudly. San hushed him.

"Yunho said that he barely shot out his magic to protect himself when red lighting shot out of her," Hongjoong said somberly.

"The magic is in her, but I wonder why it hasn't present itself to her," Seonghwa replied. "It doesn't seem like it wants to come out unless it's for protecting her." The four of them stood in the middle of the room facing each other, their blue eyes a sharp contrast to the darkness of the room. You wondered briefly if their luminous eyes allowed them to see in the dark.

"Can magic do that? I thought it must be summoned?" San asked.

"When magic is gifted to you, it's easier to summon it. But when you're born with it--" Hongjoong snuck a glance at you. He noticed how peaceful you were sleeping in the bed. He exhaled loudly. "Her family has _had_ to know that she was born with magic. It's too much of a coincidence that it decided to present itself now--and only attack us. I really don't know why it suppressed itself and only lashes out when she's in danger."

"Which leads us to our next point-- we must contact Master Eden and tell him about everything," Seonghwa muttered.

"Hongjoong, she has RED magic. What if--what if she's with _them_?" Wooyoung almost doubled over in fear. His eyes were wide and pleading for Hongjoong to contradict him to reassure him. Hongjoong gave him a blank stare.

"We have to assume that she isn't involved with the HALA's. Although, it is curious that her magic is red," Hongjoong trailed off.

"The HALA's are literally _known_ to have red magic," Wooyoung squeaked. San wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He patted Wooyoungs back to console him, and Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

"Wooyoung, _please_ pull yourself together. We don't want Y/N to wake up," Seonghwa said in an urgent but soothing way.

"Seonghwa, are you not scared of them? They're ruthless. They convinced everyone that our sweet Jongho killed that boy. They're always wearing those black masks, but WE know how they look," San said.

"It's no use to tell the world they look like us, they will never believe us," Seonghwa remarked.

"The HALA's haven't been heard from since that boy's death. Everyone on this planet assumed that they went back to their dimension, but it's time for you to know the truth," Hongjoong paused for the briefest moments. The boys all moved closer expectantly, Hongjoong didn't keep them in suspense for long when he muttered, "They never left." All three boys gasped, and you jumped at their loudness, almost forgetting that you were supposed to be sleeping.

"Master Eden and I decided we needed to keep them close for safety. We can't have people looking identical to us roaming around murdering people," Hongjoong said.

"Where are they?" you heard a soft voice call from the door. In came the rest of the boys, who apparently wondered why Wooyoung and San were invited to the meeting and not them.

"Yunho, you need to be _resting_ ," Seonghwa scolded. Yunho smiled shyly, his blue hair falling over his eyes.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank God Y/N brought me back with my soul intact," Yunho smirked as he looked around the room-- his eyes locking on you as he found you as you slept peacefully. "You guys are really doing this here? What if she hears?"

"If she's not awake now, then we can safely carry on, there's nothing to worry about," Yeosang said as he yawned.

"Where are they?" Jongho's sweet voice said a bit forcefully.

"Master Eden has them trapped in an hourglass. It's inescapable, and we will always have a watchful eye on them," Hongjoong replied. "We must contact him and tell him everything about her and the incident with Yunho. Are you ready?" They all shook their heads obediently as they stepped into a formation. Four of them had their backs towards the cardinal directions, and the other four filled up the in-betweens of the circle. They each held their right hand up, balled into a fist, and towards the middle. Hongjoong chanted the magic spell to open the portal.

"The door for truth is opening in front of there, like destroying it we on fire," Hongjoong said. Simultaneously, the eight boys opened their fist and turned their hands to the right; blue flames erupting from their hands that trembled like they were struggling to open a door. Each member held on against the power exploding from the spell, and together they stood suffering through the pain. A wall of fire erupted from the middle of the circle, and it shot up blue flames. The wall of fire stayed there, and you heard the crackling of the it burning. A dark-haired man stood there in the flames for a brief second, flickering with a smile before stepping out of it. The flames died down, and Ateez ran to him and gave him a massive group hug.

"My sons, I am here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like kudos :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last portion will be clarified in the next chapter since my Instagram followers had some confusion about it!

They were all gathered around Eden. He smiled at them as he hugged each member.

"My sons, my boys," Eden said with tears in his eyes. "It's been too long since you've been home."

"When we say world domination, we really meant it," Mingi responded. Eden let out a warm laugh before he faced Hongjoong, who was looking fondly at his crew members.

"Master Eden so much has happened. I hope you can help us," Hongjoong asked as he bowed his head to him.

"Tell me everything," Eden said. Hongjoong motioned him towards the door, and everyone followed their leader out of the room. Everyone except Yunho, who marched up and sat at the corner of the bed.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Yunho asked quietly. Your eyes fluttered open.

"How do you know I was awake?" you said as you sat up on the bed. Yunho looked over his shoulder at you, grinning.

"Come on. You jumped so high in fear when the flames came out," Yunho said, laughing.

"I just-- wasn't expecting that. Was that a portal?" you asked, trying to hide the embarrassment in your voice.

"Yeah, something like that." Yunho stared at you, curiously for a moment. "So, what did you end up hearing?"

"Apparently," you exhaled loudly," I have magic. But, it's not your type of magic, and I don't have the same color as you guys," you said as you pulled your knees up to your chest.

"And?"

"And I was likely born with magic, and if the Halas find me, they could use me for evil," you continued.

"And?" You let a frustrated sigh what else was there?

"Your magic _murdered_ me, and it brought me back to _life_ ," Yunho exclaimed. You looked at Yunho fearfully, you forgot all about that.

"I'm sorry I killed you, but I'm not sorry I brought you back," you replied, offering a gentle smile to him. Yunho smirked and nodded to accept your apology. "Why did your hair turn blue, if my magic is red?" you asked suddenly. Yunho raised his eyebrows at you.

"I don't know. That's definitely a question for Master Eden," Yunho said. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a sigh. "We should get some sleep, it's late, and I'm sure they're going to take a while to explain the situation." You nodded in agreement, and you saw Yunho get up from the bed, and he started to walk towards the window that Mingi was sitting under earlier.

"Yunho?" you said, raising the pitch of your voice. Yunho turned around and tilted his head, an eyebrow raised at you. "Will you-- can you... I'm scared," you finally relented. Yunho frowned and sped to the bed, wrapping you in his arms, and he began to stroke your hair.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I don't know if I can trust you guys," you blurted out. You felt Yunho freeze, and you held your breath as you waited for an answer.

"Why not?" he finally asked.

"You guys don't trust me, especially now that I have magic that I don't even know how to control. Then there's the fact that I might be related to the Halas? Magically wise?" you said. Yunho stroked your hair again and then patted your head.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning," Yunho said. Without another word, Yunho laid against the wall, bringing you into his chest and pulling the covers over you both. The warmth of the bed and the drumming of Yunho's heartbeat lulled you into a peaceful sleep-- or so you thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_"We shouldn't have called you, but we needed you to see her for yourself," Hongjoong said as he paced the floor of the living room._

_"Don't worry, Maddox is looking over the Halas. My apprentice has learned a lot from me, and he is talented in the magical arts. He is almost at my match, he will be a great replacement for me," Eden reassured him._

_"I can't believe you chose Maddox over Hongjoong, Master. Hongjoong's magic is stronger than all of us combined, and we were all given the same amount. Hongjoong would be a better replacement Master than Maddox," Mingi said._

_"Mingi, please," Hongjoong side-eyed Mingi. Hongjoong always wanted to be Eden's apprentice and always had to prove himself to be able to outrank Maddox in training. In the end, It was Maddox who got the apprenticeship and Hongjoong captaining a pirate crew to keep the world safe. All of that went down the drain when the Hala's mysteriously appeared, and the Hala Jongho killed that innocent boy. "What do we do with her? She doesn't even know she's magical."_

_"This is why Hongjoong didn't get chosen, Mingi. He still doubts himself," Seonghwa replied teasingly. Hongjoong made a face towards Seonghwa, and Seonghwa winked at him, causing a red blush to form on Hongjoongs' cheeks._

_"Can I speak to Hongjoong privately since the rest of you are acting like CHILDREN," Eden said, with a teasing eye roll. They all nodded and left the room, Seonghwa turning around one last time to check on Hongjoong before leaving. Hongjoong smiled meekly at him and waved his hand, indicating that he is okay._

_"I know you know what to do. So what's really wrong?" Eden asked Hongjoong. Hongjoong huffed as he sat down on the couch-- running his hand through his hair._

_"I don't know if we can train here safely. She's already killed Yunho once and almost got Mingi into a coma. I don't want to give her the chance to hurt my members again. Mingi is wrong; my magic isn't stronger than theirs-- we're all the same. I won't be able to stop her, Jongho won't be able to stop her," Hongjoong said. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes, and all he wanted to do was run away with his crew and leave Y/N behind._

_"Hongjoong, you WILL always be able to protect your members. I do not doubt that you will do anything for them. You MUST train her; she has no one else. If she is trained, she will not harm herself or others. Do you understand?" Eden said. Hongjoong nodded slowly._

_"I will do my best."_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

_The room was an amber color all around. The sun was setting, and you saw a man in all red walking towards the hourglass set on top of a glass table. Snow began to fall, and the man turned to face you. He was wearing a mask-- adorned with gold spikes and chains. He picked up the hourglass carefully, inspecting the sand inside of it. He held it out from him, and he let it fall. It shattered in a million pieces, the wind picked up, and red lightning erupted from the sand. Eight boys magically appeared all in black, with masks in chains and dark hats in their heads. The figure in red reached to removed his spiked mask from his face, his evil smile looking straight at you. He raised his white wand and pointed at you._

_"Can you hear those voices?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this story... will you give me some kudos 🥺


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always get so excited when I update Pirate King, this story is my pride and joy, please tell me what you think!

_The room was an amber color all around. This wasn't a room you were familiar with-- you've never seen it before. You tried to get up and walk around, but you couldn't. You looked around your sandy-colored surroundings. You reached to touch the glass table centered in the room. Your hand just went right through it, and you gasped to see your hand so ghostly white. You tried to feel your body, but all you felt was air. You frantically looked around, the sun was setting, and you saw a man in all red walking towards the hourglass set on top of a glass table. You tried to speak to him, but nothing came out-- you couldn't verbalize any words. Snow slowly began to fall, and the man suddenly turned to face you. He was wearing a mask-- adorned with gold spikes and chains. He picked up the hourglass carefully, inspecting the sand inside of it. He held it an arms-length away, and then he let it fall off his hand. It shattered into a million pieces, the rain of glass plummeting to the ground. Your ears began to ring thanks to the chime-like sound the glass emitted. The wind picked up, and you felt your ghostly body being pulled to the center of the mess. Red lightning flashed from the sand, once... twice... BOOM! With the sound of thunder, eight boys magically appeared all in black, their mouths covered with chained masks and dark hats on their heads. The figure in red reached to removed his spiked mask from his face, his evil smile looking straight at you. He raised his white wand and pointed at you._

_"Can you hear those voices?"_

You opened your eyes. You found yourself staring at the ceiling again. But this time was different-- you felt weird. A distant voice echoed in your head, whispering over and over again, _Can you hear those voices?_ And you did, you heard Yunho's voice-- but it wasn't the Yunho who was sleeping peacefully next to you. You shivered as you realized that the sinister voice in your head must be the Hala version of Yunho. You shut your eyes tightly, placing a palm on each side of your temple.

 _He will die... he will die... he will die..._ Over and over again. You shook your head, and you pounded your fists into your temples, trying to make the evil Yunho's voice stop. Your heartbeat quickened, you started to hyperventilate, and the room began to spin. Two big arms brought you closer to a warm, muscular chest.

"Shhh," you heard Yunho say. "It's okay." He rocked you back and forth until you caught your breath. Then you pushed away from him, looking deeply into his light blue eyes.

"Someone is going to die."

***********************************************************************************************

"The man was wearing all red?" Seonghwa asked you again for like the millionth time.

"Yes, and there were eight people there. Yes, they looked like you guys. No, I'm not mistaken, Mingi, God why would I make this up? No, I'm sure as hell it wasn't _this_ Yunho playing a trick on me," you replied to each of their questions. Eden was sitting across from you, listening intently. The rest of the boys were worried and looked like they were going to pass out. Wooyoung had been hanging onto San since Yunho forced you to tell the team about the dream. Mingi's eyes narrowed, and Yeosang's eyes widened at the story. Jongho just stared down at the floor-- he knew this day would come. Seonghwa and Hongjoong interrogated you intensively, and your head was spinning by the end of it.

"Master Eden, what do you think?" Yunho asked. He rested a hand on your back, and you relaxed under his touch.

"There's so much to say, and so little time. I must return home at once! The only person who could have done this was Maddox... and if it was him, then we're in for a challenge. Maddox had a white wand, you said?" Eden asked you. You nodded your head, already too tired to respond. "I had a small surprise for you all," Eden stop to think thoughtfully for a moment. "I finally completed the entire set."

"Set?" Hongjoong spoke up. Eden smiled warmly at the leader. "It's been a journey to find the perfect materials for each of your--wands." There was a moment of silence before the room erupted with shouts of excitement.

"You mean it, Master Eden?" Wooyoung yelled excitedly.

"No way, no way, no way," San repeated.

Seonghwa's mouth was wide open.

"ArE yOu SeRiOuS?" Mingi said in awe.

"We finally get to have our own wands?!" Yeosang said in disbelief. Yunho's smile was wide, and his shiny blue eyes glistened with joy. You turned to look at Hongjoong, whose lips were pressed tightly.

"They have our wands don't they..." Hongjoong said, voice breaking. That shut up everyone instantly; all of them tilted their faces to Eden.

"If Y/N dream is correct, then yes. They have your wands. I'm just trying to figure out why Maddox has Hongjoong's new wand," Eden said.

"We have to go get them, don't we?" Jongho said softly. All eyes turned to look at him. Jongho was hunched over on the couch with his hands interlocked, staring at the floor. Seonghwa kneeled in front of him.

"You know we won't let them do anything to you, right?" Seonghwa reassured him as he placed his own hands on top of Jongho's. Jongho looked up to stare into their eldest's eyes.

"I know," said the youngest.

"Let's leave at once. Boys open the portal. This shouldn't take long," said Eden. He walked towards you and held out his hand. "No danger will fall upon you if you stay close to me. Will you stay by my side?" You nodded your head and accepted his hand immediately. If anyone could help you control your magic and keep you and others safe, it would be Eden.

The boys went into the same positions they were earlier, and they chanted together the spell to open it up. The familiar blue wall of fire rose, the boys grimacing in pain. Eden gently took you to the center, and you both jumped through the flames. You felt a cold rush of cold air hit you when you landed on the other side. You looked around wildly, recognizing the same room that you saw in your dreams. Suddenly, red flames blinded your eyesight, and they just barely missed hitting you. A shriek erupted from the portal, and it closed abruptly-- eerily silencing the pained screaming. You glanced up at the door, Maddox was there smirking menacingly, white wand in hand and pointing it to Eden. Eight dark figures emerged from the door and then stood guard behind him, different color wands aimed at Eden.

"Eden, I knew you would come."


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies in this chapter... I'm so sorry.

Eden stepped in front of you and faced Maddox fearlessly.

"Maddox, what is going on?" Eden asked calmly. Maddox sneered at him and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? You've known the longest about my biggest desire," Maddox replied as he lowered your wand. You peeked out of Eden's shoulder, stunned to see the eight dark figures frozen in their aggressive stance. _"Who is this?"_

"No one you need to be concerned with," Eden quickly snapped as he extended an arm in front of you protectively.

"Her aura..." a sweet, oh so soft voice called out from the shortest Hala member, taking off his bejeweled black mask. Hongjoong. Or at least, dark Hala Hongjoong. His red mullet was a fiery contrast to his black clothes. He stepped forward with a dark wand still pointed at you and Eden.

"Hongjoong, what did I _say_ ," Maddox snarled. Hala Hongjoong snapped up to look at him, his eyes a piercing red that glowed dangerously brighter at Maddox.

"I know we've made a deal, but do not _speak_ to me that way," the fiery boy spat back. Hala Hongjong smiled wickedly and pointed at you with his wand. "Come with me, my precious," he motioned you to follow him.

"She doesn't leave my sight," Eden said threateningly.

"You don't get to make demands, Eden. You're completely outnumbered, and Ateez won't be able to break the enchantment I put on the portal. Hopefully, your little pirate king can figure it out, but I doubt Hongjoong can do it himself. He's always needed help from the very beginning," Maddox stated.

"Maybe not, but he has the rest of his team there with him. I do not doubt that they will unhex the portal," Eden said confidently. Hala Hongjoong came closer to you; dark wooden wand still extended towards you.

"Why do you want to protect her so much?" Hala Hongjoong lifted your chin slightly with the wooden wand, his red eyes blaring into your own. You thought back to the first time you met the real Hongjoong, and you shivered at how eerily alike Hala Hongjoong was to the real one. "Ah, I can see it in her eyes. The entrance of her soul and her aurora, she's even more powerful than you, Eden. I want to talk to her-- I think I know who she is," Hongjoong smirked.

"Enough small talk, why are you doing this, Maddox? I thought you were happy with the position I gave you. Anyone would die to be in your place. You still have a lot to go, but you have potential," Eden interrupted.

"I didn't want to become an apprentice! I didn't want to wait around for ages learning nothing and waiting for you to die so I can become a Master. You knew I wanted to be the Pirate King, but you gave it to Hongjoong. An absolute waste of--" Maddox said as he paced the floor of the room. The rest of the dark seven figures still frozen in place behind him.

"He's a better leader than you'll ever be Maddox," you bravely said, stepping out from behind Eden. You don't know why you were defending your captors, but deep down, you knew Hongjoong had a good heart. At least, better than the guys in front of you.

"You gave that title to a _little_ boy who knew _nothing_ about becoming a leader. I am older, wiser, and stronger than him!" Maddox complained.

"You know how dangerous the Hala's are... Why did you release them?" Eden was stalling Maddox, he knew he was outnumbered, but if he gave the boys just a little bit of more time-- then they can end this right now.

"All they did was _kill_ a random boy, Eden. For fuck's sake, they're not dangerous. That tall one is basically a puppy," Maddox claimed. You turned to stare at the tallest boy, brown-haired boy. His mask was still covering his face, but you can tell that it was the Halas version of Yunho. At being mentioned, his head tilted to the side in confusion, but when you met his bright red eyes, he stiffened and looked away from you.

"You know that they come from a dangerous land. They can't live here while Ateez exists, it will cause chaos," Eden reasoned with Maddox.

"I've grown tired of you, Eden," Maddox said. Without another word, he flicked his white wand, and blue flames erupted towards Eden. Eden fell straight to the ground, and you ran and threw your arms over him.

"Eden! No!" you exclaimed. Eden was breathing harshly, and his eyelids were fluttering like crazy.

"Y/N, you must tell them... tell Hongjoong to find the treasure! There's a map, The desert... with nothing...with nothing...we started there..." Eden's eyes opened, and he raised his hand shaped into a finger gun to the sky. "Follow the light that unfolded countless times...Before the beginning," he chanted. A dazzling white light shot up from his finger gun like a firework, and for a few moments, it blinded you.

A crash startled you, and you rubbed your eyes forcefully to try to make yourself see. Disorientated, you noticed there was a red bubble surrounding you and Eden. You looked up to see the portal wide open, and you saw Ateez come out of it, their fists in cool blue flames. You turned around to see Hala Ateez still rigidly pointing their wands out in front of them. The red bubble popped loudly as you let yourself sob as you noticed that Eden was no longer breathing.

You felt a tug on your shoulder, and you looked up to find Hala Hongjoong trying to get you to move.

"I'm not going with you!" you shouted. "You killed Eden!"

"There's more to you than you think. Come with us, and I will tell you everything you need to know," Hala Hongjoong said, almost kindly.

"Stay away from her!" Yunho shouted as he threw a ball of blue flames towards Hala Hongjoong. Hala Hongjoong easily deflected with a wave of his wand, and he sent it right back to him.

"No!" you screamed out as you reached for it with one of your hands. The ball of blue flames stopped midair and then slowly retracted towards you; your right hand was glowing with red flames. Shocked that you were able to stop the attack, you quickly dropped your hands and stared at your hand in shock.

"Impossible," you heard Maddox mutter. "GRAB HER!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot longer, and a lot of things happen. Please hit those kudos if you like it:)

The next few moments were a total blur. Hala Hongjoong grabbed Y/N's wrist and dragged her away from the crossfire. You started to struggle against him, and you tried your best to summon your magic. Nothing came out, and you huffed in frustration as you ran behind him, stepping on the shattered glass on the floor, still fighting to break free. You both disappeared in between the chaos. 

Balls of blue and red flames flew were thrown back and forth between Hala Ateez and Ateez. Both groups were skillfully deflecting the balls left and right. When Maddox pointed his white wand towards Hongjoong when Hongjoong wasn't paying attention, Seonghwa instantly lifted a hand to raise a wall of see-through blue fire in between the two groups. Hongjoong turned around just in time to see the red fury ball melt against the wall, inches away from his face. With wide eyes, he stared back at Seonghwa, who only gave him a quick nod in reassurance and continued to keep the wall at bay. Seonghwa only had two things in mind as he willed the wall of blue magic to stay intact with both hands-- to protect each of his members and to make sure no one else died. Seonghwa's hands were glowing a dark blue, and he was sweating little silver bullets of sweat. He hoped that the fight would be short as he didn't know how much longer he could keep the wall up. 

"You really think you can contain us? We are not to be messed with!" Maddox yelled. Maddox, the rest of Hala Ateez (minus Hala Hongjoong), lined themselves in front of the wall with their multicolored wands. All at once, an orange-red light escaped their wands, slowly causing the wall to disintegrate. Seonghwa was straining to keep it up, practically yelling in agony as his power was deteriorating thanks to his opposing members. Seonghwa was the member who specialized in defensive spells like this one, and the rest of Ateez felt helpless as they watched their eldest slowly go down to his knees to save his energy from entirely depleting. "I don't know if I should call you brave or foolish, Seonghwa. I know you would give your life to anyone here, and once that would have included me too," Maddox said. Maddox looked conflicted and sad to see Seonghwa in such a state, but it didn't stop him from motioning Hala Seongwha forward. Hala Seongwha looked menacing with his blonde hair contrasting the dark clothing he was wearing. Hala Seonghwa aimed directly at Seonghwa, and with an elegant wave of his silver wand, he attacked Seonghwa. It was the final hit the wall needed to break fully, and it disintegrated completely-- knocking out Seonghwa instantly.

"No!" Yeosang yelled as he ran towards his fallen brother. Hala Yeosang took that cue to step forwards and command his red wand to throw stars of fires toward him. Yeosang got trapped as they landed around his feet, and they slowly stretched upwards to catch him inside a fiery cage. Yeosang looked like a phoenix inside of that enflamed cage. Something so beautiful didn't deserve to be caged. Yeosang tried to break apart the cage with his powers, but each time he sent out his blue flames, they would return to hit him. He fell to his knees in defeat, hands covering his face to prevent him from seeing any more of his brothers fall.

Yunho managed to sneak past everyone after everyone was distracted with Yeosang magnificent encapture. Fearful that his brothers will go down one by one, he knew he had to do something. He walked confidently to the back door, and he hoped no one would see him slip past. And then he was faced with his Hala version. Hala Yunho had blonde hair, and his chained black mask still fastened to hide his face. Hala Yunho raised his blue wand against Yunho, and Yunho quickly raised his hands.

"Please, I don't want to fight. Just take me to Y/N, please. Take me instead, and don't hurt my members," Yunho said. Hala Yunho nodded, emotionless, and pushed Yunho towards the back door where he saw Hala Hongjoong take Y/N through.

Hongjoong didn't know what he was going to do. Seonghwa was passed out on the floor, Yeosang was trapped in a fiery cage, Wooyoung and San were both still fighting against their own Hala versions. Mingi was trying to wrestle the light blue wand out of Hala Mingi's hand, and he couldn't find either version of Yunho anywhere. He saw Hala Hongjoong take Y/N out of the chaos, but he needed to make sure his brothers were safe first before going after them. Jongho was hiding behind him with eyes wide in fear. Once upon a time, Jongho would be the first one out in battle, but ever since Hala Jongho framed him for a murder he didn't commit, he had turned into the biggest softie and very anti-war.

Maddox soon stood before Hongjoong, and Hongjoong hands fisted in anger.

"Call them off, NOW," Hongjoong said.

"Why would I do that?" Maddox said. "I am winning. I didn't think it would be so easy to get rid of Ateez. Perhaps I should have killed Eden earlier." The words stung Hongjoong as he glanced at his father figure on the ground, who was smudged with dirt and debris from the fight.

"You didn't have to kill him; all you had to do was to kill ME. You would have gotten everything you've wanted," Hongjoong said.

"You really think Eden would let me lead Ateez? There's no way. He wanted you to become the Pirate King since we were younger. You know Seonghwa is next in line if you ever fall, Hongjoong, and Eden would have made sure Seonghwa became Pirate King," Maddox stopped to think carefully. "Maybe, I won't let him die just yet. He'll be a great number 2, his alternative version isn't as nice or caring as yours."

"Go away, please. Leave me alone!" Hongjoong suddenly heard his youngest member yell. He turned around to see Hala Jongho standing in front of him, and his purple wand lowered to his side."I'm giving you a free shot to hurt me, and you still won't? You're pathetic. Look at the rest of your members! LOOK AT THEM!" Hala Jongho reached for him and put him into a headlock. He forced the sobbing Jongho to see the rest of his members either knocked out or fighting tooth and nail. San was the last one standing and trying to fight Hala Wooyoung, Hala San, and Hala Mingi all at once. San was fast, but four against one were not good odds for him. Before Hongjoong could react, Maddox took the chance to grab him and place his wand against his neck. "You're going to watch them die one by one, Pirate King," Maddox said.

*************************************************  
You made it outside of the mansion, and you couldn't recognize your surroundings. There was a sandy beach below the estate, and the water was sky blue. It was honestly breathtaking and calming, but you didn't get a chance to relish it as Hala Hongjoong started pulling you down the hill to its shore.

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to go with you, I want to go back with Ateez," you yelled as you swatted against the hand holding onto your wrist.

"You're not going back. We can teach you how to use your magic," Hala Hongjoong said calmly.

"NO!" you huffed at him. You finally broke free and started running back up the hill. You stopped dead in your tracks as you saw Yunho and Hala Yunho come out of the back door. Hala Yunho had a blue wand against Yunho's back. Yunho's hands were up in the air, and when he made eye contact with you, he gave you a sheepish smile.

"I would go back to Hongjoong if I were you," Hala Yunho said. His voice was sounding a lot deeper than the Yunho you know. You slowly back up with widened eyes on Yunho until you stood in front of Hala Hongjoong again.

"So this is what we're going to do," Hala Hongjoong said, tilting your chin up with his fingers.

"Don't touch her," Yunho growled. Hala Hongjoong fiery red eyes turned to me Yunho's cold blue ones. He took off his hat to run a hand through his red mullet, and then he smirked at Yunho.

"We're taking her with us. But before we leave, we should dispose of any witnesses. I'm sure Maddox wouldn't mind if I eliminate one of the Ateez members," Hala Hongjoong said, nodding at Hala Yunho. He pushed Yunho to his knees and raised the blue wand to the back of his head.

"Don't hurt him," you said. Two sets of red eyes and a pair of blue ones glanced at you. "If you hurt Yunho, I won't work with you, and I will make your lives a living hell. If you don't hurt Yunho or any member of Ateez, then I'll go with you willingly, and I'll let you train me."

"It seems we found your weak spot, Y/N. What an interesting turn of events. I agree to these terms," Hala Hongjoong said with a bow of his head. Hala Yunho lowered his blue wand and then started to make his way to you and Hala Hongjoong.

"He didn't even put up a fight, captain. He went straight to me and said, "Take me where your leader is taking Y/N and take me hostage, instead," Hala Yunho laughed. "Like if he is worth anything to us! The only person of value to us right now is your little girlfriend here, and your version of Hongjoong." Hala Hongjoong softly growled at Hala Yunho, and he instantly went quiet. Hala Hongjoong went up to the kneeling Yunho and ruffled his blue hair.

"We love to stay and chat, but we must be going," Hala Hongjoong said. He raised his white wand and tapped twice on Yunho's forehead-- causing him to collapse onto the sand.

"No! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" you yelled. You could feel the anger coiled up inside you, and suddenly red flames surrounded your fists.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Hala Hongjoong clicked his tongue. "I only put him to sleep, and I don't want him to see the next part. I suggest you put away your flames, or else I'll make sure he never wakes up." The thought of Yunho being in danger put out the flames instantly, and you hung your head in obedience. "Good girl. But, just to be safe," Hongjoong raised his white wand and waved it slightly. Your wrists were forced together, and thick red handcuffs decorated them. You lifted the handcuffs closer to your face, and you noticed that they had a stripe of red flames connecting them. With another flick of his wrist, red will-o-wisps escaped his wand towards the ocean. You watched as they flew past the water dangerously close and how they slowly sank into the water-- disappearing into the ocean blue. Then you heard a rumbling, and the entire land underneath you trembled. Suddenly fearful, you reached out to hold Hala Yunho's arm as best as you could. Hala Yunho still had his chained black mask on, and he slowly and eerily turned to look at you. You met his blood-red eyes and realized that this wasn't your Yunho. Hala Yunho lowered his eyes to where you were gripping him tightly, and then met your eyes again. You didn't know what this all meant, but you slowly let go of his arm as you saw a black ship emerge from under the waters.

"What the fuck," you said. As soon as it was all out of the water, Hala Yunho raised his blue wand and created a circle with it. All the water inside the ship drained out, and then Hala Hongjoong walked in your field of vision. "And for my last trick, I'll make myself disappear!" he shouted as your world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm combining chapters so the story could be longer! So updates might take longer-- please enjoy and hit that kudos button :)

Hongjoong was spiraling out of control, and he felt something for the first time in many years-- fear. Fear that his brothers were going to die fear that he was going to die, and fearful for what the Hala's would do after if they murdered Ateez. The Halas gathered their respective Ateez member and brought them to Maddox. Hala Yeosang stood next to the captured Yeosang, and he peered inside at the other while Yeosang stared back, knowing if they released him, he could get a shot at one of them. Yeosang will keep fighting until his last dying breath, especially if it meant the rest of his brother's survival. Five members kneeled in front of Maddox; one was in a cage, one was completely lost, and Maddox trapped Hongjoong.

"Who should we kill first? Who do you care the least about Hongjoong? You must have your least favorite brother," Maddox said against Hongjoong's ear. Hongjoong grimaced but did not answer-- he loved his brothers equally. "You can't tell me that they don't hold you back, huh? You know each one's weakness, and you know damn well that you would have the entire WOLRD if you had gone solo. You're better than any of them! There's no other proof than what's in front of your eyes! You're the last one standing, for fuck's sake. You don't need them, Hongjoong. Just you and I should be ruling the world, everyone else at our feet adoring us... " Maddox said as he tried to convince Hongjoong.

"You are wrong; without them, I am nothing. I would be in hell, even now I am still in heaven because I have my brothers around me," Hongjoong said firmly. Maddox scoffed at the other.

"Fine, let's see how much this _heaven_ lasts. Should we start with your beloved number two? Seonghwa? Bring him over here." Seonghwa was still mostly passed out, and he groaned as Hala Seonghwa dragged him on the floor and threw him in front of Maddox. Maddox stepped forward and pressed his black boot against Seonghwa's neck. Hongjoong prayed that the other neck wouldn't snap, and he willed his magic to give Seonghwa more strength. Seonghwa weakly tried to push the boot away, his knuckles turning white by his grip-- but ultimately not even moving an inch. Maddox let out an evil laugh.

"Is this the great Ateez? The ruthless pirates who have taken over cities and claimed them under their kingdom? You guys _barely_ put up a fight." Maddox pressed into Seonghwa's neck harder, and Seonghwa choked loudly, hitting against the others boot weakly until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Hongjoong was in tears, "Please, _Please_ just _KILL_ me." Hongjoong had to do something FAST, so his hands began to glow blue, burning into Maddox's arms. Maddox yelped in pain, but his grip on Hongjoong didn't loosen. He buttheaded Hongjoong in the back of his head, causing Hongjoong to huddle over, and he saw stars instantly. He buckled forward, trying to get rid of Maddox off his back, but he wouldn't let Hongjoong loose. Maddox and Hongjoong continued to struggle against each other, until a white-blue light flashed brightly. It blinded Hongjoong, and he closed his eyes in pain. He felt Maddox arms slip away, and he was finally able to sprint forward. When his eyesight returned, he turned around with his blue-flamed ball, ready to hit the other and try to end it for all. He stopped with his arm mid-air, noticing that they weren't inside of the house anymore. He looked around to see his brother's several feet away from them on the green grass.

"No, no, no," Hongjoong said as he noticed the cliff. He rushed forward to see the black ship, his Yunho sprawled in the sand, and all the black-clad figures running across the sand to the Hala ship. "They're escaping!" he muttered, his hand enflamed already.

"Don't," a quiet and hoarse voice said. Hongjoong turned around to see Seonghwa, his trembling hand lowering his own. "But, Y/N..." Hongjoong said as he looked back over to the black ship sailing away.

"We'll get her back, don't worry," Seonghwa said, holding Hongjoong's hand tighter. "How did we even get here?" Hongjoong said to his number two.

"I think... it was me," Jongho answered. He was sitting down with his hands, clutching his head like if he was going crazy.

"You teleported?" Hongjoong asked.

"You teleported _all_ of us?" Seonghwa said with his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide as saucers. The rest of the members were slowly getting up from the ground, holding on to their sides and injured bodies as they made their way towards their youngest. San sat heavily to the ground, his back against Jongho's to provide the brotherly love he needed. Wooyoung and Mingi each took their place on either side of the younger, slowly lowering the other's hands from his head and intertwining their fingers with them. Yeosang sat on Jongho's lap, hugging him like a koala, holding on to him like if he was afraid that Jongho could fall apart at any moment, and they were the only thing holding him together. Jongho still had his head down even though he was propped up by his hyungs, and Hongjoong could see the hot tears running down his eyes. His tears glistened against the sun, and Seonghwa walked to him, dropping to his knees to wipe the youngest tears, his own threatening to spill.

"You were so brave, it's okay," Seonghwa said as he pressed his forehead to Jongho, not caring that Yeosang was being squished between his bodies. His words caused Jongho to sobbed loudly in agony.

"Y-You could have all died because of m-me," Jongho said as he hiccuped tearfully. But, while Jongho thought that he was the worst brother in the world, the rest of his members cuddled him like he was the last gem on earth. Hongjoong took one last look to the ocean where the black ship started to grow smaller, another look to Yunho who was still passed out on the sand, and finally to his brothers huddled up around their strongest member. He sighed loudly and went towards them, wrapping them all in his tiny arms as best as he could.

"We are all alive, thanks to you, Jongho. You got us out just in time," Hongjoong comforted the other. Once Jongho finally settled down, Hongjoong patted everyone's back to make sure they were okay. "Let's go help, Yunho."

* * *

You breathed in deeply the smell of salt in the air. You moved your head sideways and opened your eyes slowly. Two floating red eyes were staring back at you in the dark. You fluttered your eyelashes as your eyes tried to get adjusted to the lack of light. You weren't frightened by those red eyes, even though you had no idea who it was who was watching you. A thunderous roar of thunder erupted outside, and you jumped, turning your head to the circular window towards the left of you. White lightning streaked through the dark blue cloudy sky as you felt the boat rocking back and forth.

"You agreed to obey and collaborate with us, in return for your boyfriends' safety. He is alive-- for now. I'll go get Hongjoong," the dark figure emerged from the shadows he was hiding from. Two big hands gripped your biceps and forced you to sit up against the wall. "May I suggest some advice?" The blonde-haired boy said as he lowered his black chained mask down. You stared into those fiery red eyes, searching for a sign that he was, in reality, a good boy. You didn't shout out, and you didn't fight, you simply nodded for him to go on. "Be obedient, follow Hongjoongs rules; do what Maddox says. For your own good, not for some guy you're trying to keep safe," Hala Yunho said. He loosened his grip on you and placed his mask back in place. You could almost see the worry in his eyes-- almost. You saw him leave, and your face was scrunched up in confusion. Why was he advising you to be obedient? You may have promised as much, but you will fight back if necessary. After a few minutes, Hala Yeosang, Hala Wooyoung, and Hala San came into your room. The three still wore their masks had their wands out against you as if you were some kind of enormous threat that they couldn't handle. You rolled your eyes and scoffed at them in disbelief.

"You really need three of you to handle me?"

"Bossman doesn't want to take any risks. You're a volcano ready to erupt, and we don't know when you will snap, too unpredictable, you know?"Hala Yeosang said, twirling his red wand in between his fingers as Wooyoung and San helped you to stand up, not caring when you hit yourself against the roof of the bunk bed.

"Oww! You know if I'm that dangerous a little more care would be nice," you said in pain. "You wouldn't want to set me off," you warned, raising your eyebrow and then stomping forward to try and scare them. Hala Yeosang rolled his eyes, unamused, but he gave his brothers a quick nod. Hala Sans' gold wand and Hala Wooyoungs' black wand flew under either side of your chin. The gold and black wands pierced your skin as they walked you to the deck. All of the Halas was sitting on a large round table, and Maddox was standing at its head.

"So nice for you to finally awaken. I've heard you struck a deal with Joong here," Maddox said as he nodded to Hala Hongjoong beside him. All of the Halas were wearing their hats and masks, and it suddenly felt like you were to be sentenced to death-- with Maddox as the judge. Hala Yeosang took his seat next to Hala Jongho, while the two threatening you finally lowered their wands. "You have something we want, and I want you to give it to us," Maddox said, sticking his chin out at you. You looked up to the sky, the dark clouds in the sky were moving abnormally fast with the wind. There was a storm coming, and they want to be out here in the rain? Your hair flew to your face, and you tried to shake it off, you moved your handcuffed wrists to your face so you can move your hair away. That didn't help one bit, and Hala Wooyoung summoned a scrunchie with his black wand, producing a magnificent red ribbon with fiery flames at the end to pull your hair up. Weirded out by this small kindness, you turned your attention back to Maddox.

"What are you talking about? I know nothing about anything," you responded. You moved your hands as best as you could to motioned how you don't even have a sack with you. Maddox stood on the table, walking to your end until he was towering over you. "Eden once said that a girl who has her foot in both the good and the bad side would lead us to the treasure. You've been with Ateez, but I've seen the red flames you omit little one. So please, spare us the theatrics and tell us where it is." You stared back at the other, wondering why the fuck he thought he knew anything about you. But you thought again, you haven't been with Ateez that long, but Maddox was right--your magic was red. Suddenly it hit you, the dying words of Eden echoed through your head. _You must tell them... tell Hongjoong to find the treasure! There's a map, The desert... with nothing...with nothing...we started there...Follow the light that unfolded countless times...Before the beginning..._

"I don't know what you're talking about," you finally said, your lips tightening. Maddox saw that moment's hesitation, and he tutted, shaking his head as he walked back to his seat. "Jongho, you know what to do." You didn't have a chance to react before Jongho's purple wand was raised and shot out red sparks towards you. You were hit with a wave of power, and it flung you into the air, twirling you a bit as the wind was knocked out of you. You fell flat on your face, tears falling out in anger of being thrown like a rag doll. You slowly pushed yourself back up, but as soon as you sat up, Hala Jonghos' purple wand whipped through the air again. This time it lifted you in the air, your head forced up as you felt like someone was choking you. "I-I d-don't... Know.. ANYTHING!" you choked out. You blinked out tears as your vision got blurry, barely able to look down at the boy who was holding his wand towards you. The Hala's behind Hala Jongho were all looking at you, but they soon turned into blurry black blobs in your vision as you feel the rain finally fall-- causing you to pass out.

"Lower her down, Jongho," Maddox commanded. Hala Jongho did just as much, slowly placing her onto the deck.

"You didn't have to do that, leave it to us we can get her to talk. We just need time," Hala Hongjoong said as he took off his mask, his brothers following suit. The rain fell harder, and Hala Hongjoong raised his wooden wand to place a red disk over you to protect you from the rain. Maddox simply nodded. "I'm going to the house. I'll meet you there." Maddox waved his wand around him, and he soon disappeared from the deck. "Get the girl inside," Hala Hongjoong commanded. 


End file.
